Document DE-A1-2,641,098 discloses a pocket for use in storing photographs in a specially designed holder. According to this document, one edge region of the pocket 2 is a reinforcing strip 10 provided with holes 11 and 12, to which slits 13 and 14, respectively, extend from the outer edge of said strip 10. These slits make it possible to bring a holding member 5, preferably a rubber cord, into and out of engagement with said holes 11 and 12. These holes are not, however, used to support the pockets 2 in the holder 1, this function being fulfilled by slits 4 in the strip 10 co-operating with a projection 3 on the holder 1.
It will be realized that the pocket 2 disclosed in the above document is not suitable for use in loose-leaf ring binders, especially when there is a need for both